Serangga Sialan!
by Michantous
Summary: Hanya masalah kecil seputar Zoro, Sanji, Dan serangga/ZoSan


One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Serangga Sialan © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Ah... pagi hari yang indah di Thousand sunny dengan aktivitas masing-masing yang dikerjakan oleh para kru Mugiwara. Mereka terlihat begitu damai karena sang kapten a.k.a Monkey D. Luffy sedang terbujur lemah menunggu sarapan pagi yang sedang di buat oleh Koki tercintanya.

"Hah~~ aku lapar... Sanji... sudah belum...?" rengeknya. Tak lama setelah itu sosok pendekar pedang berambut hijau yang tadinya tertidur di pinggir kapal, terbangun dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Oe! Zoro? Kau mau kemana? Jangan mencoba untuk mencuri sarapan duluan! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" teriak Luffy saat melihat Zoro menaiki tangga ke arah dapur

Zoro hanya mendecih "Sake da! Sake!" Jawabnya malas tanpa menoleh pada sang kapten

Zoro membuka pintu dapur dan berjalan masuk. "Oi Koki, aku ingin sa—"

GREBH

"O—Oii... Cook, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas!" ucap Zoro saat tiba-tiba Sanji melompat kearahnya dan memeluk kepalanya dengan kencang seperti Chopper yang memeluknya saat ketakutan.

"Ce-Cepat, Marimo! A-Ambil pedangmu!" jawab Sanji gemetaran dengan keringat dingin sambil menunjuk suatu makhluk kecil bersayap berwarna coklat yang sedang berjalan-jalan di lantai.

Wajah Zoro langsung berubah datar. Masih dengan Sanji yang nemplok di kepalanya Zoro berjalan mendekati makhluk kecil yang diketahui bernama _'kecoa'_ itu dan langsung menginjaknya.

Masalah selesai. Sanji menghela nafas lega. Zoro masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Oi! Sampai kapan kau akan bergelantungan di kepalaku?"

Sanji yang sudah menyadari tingkahnya yang memalukan itu langsung saja turun dari kepala Zoro dengan wajah yang sedikit merona karena malu.

Zoro tertegun. Meski sangat tipis ia dapat melihat dengan jelas rona di wajah Sanji yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Cih! Terimakasih! Maaf telah merepotkanmu!" kata Sanji sinis pada Zoro dan langsung berbalik untuk mengerjakan aktivitasnya yang tertunda karena seekor kecoa.

Di abaikan oleh Koki pirang membuat pendekar tiga pedang merasa sedikit kecewa. Entah mengapa Zoro merasa masih ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Sanji. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana, dan.. jadilah yang keluar malah kata ejekan...

"Heh! Tidak ku sangka setelah dua tahun, penyakit mu yang takut pada serangga itu masih belum hilang, Shitty Cook! Memalukan!"

Sanji yang baru saja meletakan hidangannya di meja langsung terdiam dengan pembuluh vena siku-siku yang muncul di pipinya.

"Geh! Apa kau mengejekku Marimo sialan?!" bentak Sanji menarik baju Zoro

Zoro menyeringai. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat melihat wajah kesal Sanji hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga. "tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jawabnya yang otomatis membuat Sanji tambah kesal.

"Grrrr... kalau kau ingin berkelahi, katakan saja Marimo!"

Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sanji sambil menyeringai "Heh! Membunuh serangga saja kau tidak bisa! Apa lagi berkelahi denganku!"

Batas kesabaran Sanji hampir habis "Keh! Dengar Marimo! Takut pada serangga bukan berati aku ini lemah! Bajingan!"

Zoro melepaskan cengkraman Sanji dari bajunya "Hmm... begitu. Ya sudah berarti kau bisa membuang bangkai kecoa itu dengan tanganmu sendiri huh?" sindir Zoro dengan nada meremehkan seraya berjalan pergi dari sana.

GULP

Sanji menelan ludahnya melihat bangkai kecoa yang sudah gepeng di sana. Wajahnya langsung berubah suram saat itu juga. Zoro yang sudah di ambang pintu menyeringgai saat melihat wajah malang Sanji dari sudut matanya.

Dan sebelum Zoro benar-benar pergi dari sana, dengan kecepatan kilat Sanji langsung melesat dan menarik baju Zoro dari belakang.

"T-Tu-Tunggu, Marimo!" ujar Sanji terbata dengan ekspresi wajah tertekan antara gengsi pada rivalnya dan juga gengsi pada ketakutannya terhadap bangkai kecoa.

Zoro berbalik dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Apa? Kau masih ingin berkelahi denganku huh? Maaf saja aku sedang tidak tertarik" Zoro menepis tangan Sanji lalu melangkah pergi dari sana tapi Sanji menariknya lagi masuk ke dapur.

"T-Tunggu ku bilang!" Zoro menatapnya dengan datar membuat Sanji jadi merasa tidak enak ingin meminta bantuannya. "Ugh... De-Dengar... aku tidak takut dengan serangga"

Zoro menaikan sebelah alisnya. "A-aku hanya geli saja..." jelas Sanji kemudian dan langsung memalingkah wajahnya dengan harap-harap cemas takut kalau Zoro akan menertawainya. Namun nyatanya tidak, Zoro malah menatapnya sejenak. Sempat terlintas kata manis di benaknya saat melihat tingkahlaku Sanji yang susah payah menahan gengsinya untuk meminta bantuan pada Zoro, walau tak ada sedikitpun rona merah yang terlihat diwajahnya, tapi di mata Zoro itu adalah hal yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Geh! Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Shitty Cook" tanpa basa-basi lagi Zoro langsung mengambil bangkai kecoa itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya tak percaya melihat Zoro yang tidak menertawakannya dan malah membantunya.

Setelah mengibaskan tangannya Zoro melangkah pergi melewati Sanji tapi sebelum Zoro benar-benar keluar Sanji mengucapkan sepatah kata yang membuat Zoro diam-diam tersenyum.

"Te-Terimakasih Marimo"

.

.

.

"Eh? Zoro? Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengambil sake?" ujar Luffy yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Zoro di tangga.

Si marimo terdiam, lalu... "AAAAGGGGHHH...! AKU LUPA!" teriaknya frustasi

OWARI

A/N :

Yaaaaa... Michan kembali lagi~~~ senangnya bisa nongol lagi di ffnet :D, sudah lama sekali ya... Michan kebanyakan ngambil les privat sih jadi baru bisa mampir ke Ffnet sekarang :'( okeeee fic ini adalah salah satu dari Fic yang ada di project list Michan, hope you enjoy with this bad story :"D maaf jika gaya bahanya kaku, habisnya Michan udah lama gak nulis :(

Dan satu lagi, nantikan chapter terbaru dari FF Michan yang judulnya "Take My Life" yaaaa~ see you again~


End file.
